Meaningful
by Jinko
Summary: Two-shot: Harry and Draco have these little moments. In these moments, it's as if they don't have wives or children, only each other. Second half deals with the UST created by these glances.
1. Part One

**I did this first part of this two-shot the other morning, knowing that it'd just be something short and UST-full and that the second half would be OMGTHESMUT! I managed to write three small stories, in fact, so it was a highly productive night/morning. **

…**I think I have a thing for cheating!Harry/Draco moments…**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am not profiting from my hobby.**

**Meaningful**

**-Jinko-**

They'd both just sent their sons to Hogwarts that morning and they'd shared that glance that meant so much between them.

Their every meeting after the final battle seemed to be all about these meaningful glances that no one ever saw.

The first time had been at the trials of the Malfoys. Harry had been there to testify on behalf of Narcissa and Draco, but he'd only ever made eye-contact with the latter. It was almost like seeing the man for the first time. The blonde wasn't as guarded as he had been when they were in Hogwarts together, and it was then that Harry realised just how amazing Draco's eyes really were.

The second time came as they met at Madam Malkin's when they both had their sons fitted for new robes. It had been released to the press years ago that James had been born. Albus-Severus followed, overshadowing the birth of Draco's son, Scorpius, who'd arrived a week later. Even though there was something burning in them to compare their sons as they stood side-by-side on the stools as they were measured and fitted, both men found it extremely difficult to look away from each other.

The third time happened when they found themselves alone on a Muggle train. Seventeen years after the final battle, Lucius Malfoy finally passed away and both Harry (as the sole inheritor of the Black fortuned) and Draco (who was cut from Lucius' will, making Narcissa the sole benefactor or Lucius' fortune, whose fortune had been passed to Harry with her own passing two years before) were called on for a meeting. It was just by random luck that they both took the train.

For Harry, it was because he liked to distant himself from the magical world now that they revered him. Becoming the Head of the Aurors eight years ago had placed him as the youngest ever Head of any department within the Ministry of Magic and the public lapped it up. The sudden increase in his Gringotts' vault wasn't helping at all, either.

And for Draco, it was something he'd never really done before. Now that he wasn't the heir to the Malfoy fortune, he found himself indulging in the life he'd looked down at. He was finding that Muggle transportation was entertaining, even if the taxis in London seemed suicidal.

When Harry had looked up to see the long haired blonde, though, he nearly fell off his chair. He hadn't seen his peer in three years and those three years had been good to him. Had you asked anyone in Hogwarts who the most attractive student was, they'd have said Draco Malfoy, hands down, and Harry was one who'd admit it. But now, he seemed to glow almost radiantly as he sat alone on the other side of the carriage. He looked relieved, almost like he was free, and it was then that Harry realised how much of a burden Lucius really was on his son. Draco was never one to slouch, but without the extra pressure on his shoulders, he just seemed to ooze confidence and _freedom_ in a way that was so beautiful and sexy to Harry that he had to grind the palm of his hand into his crotch to get his body back under control.

The effort was hopeless, though, as Draco looked up and their eyes met. His clear grey eyes instantly bore deeply into Harry's _being_, leaving him naked to the cunning wizard. The blonde coolly lowered the paper he was reading and made his way over to Harry, causing him more discomfort when he saw what he was wearing.

_Bloody hell; he's in Muggle jeans…_

Draco's fine hands grabbed onto the poles as he walked through the moving train. He was as graceful as ever, Harry noticed; not stumbling in the slightest.

Harry then realised where his own hand was and removed it as if it was icy cold to him, just because Draco sat down opposite him.

"Good morning, Potter," he smirked as he sat back and crossed one leg over the other.

"Morning, Malfoy," Harry responded casually, though he felt his throat was far too tight for the words to get out. "My condolences for your father."

"Thank you."

Draco didn't seem bothered that his father was gone at all.

Harry nodded his head, wordlessly accepting Draco's thanks, only to be interrupted.

"I was thanking you for your testimony at our trial. Mother and I never got to thank you for it. As for my father, you and I are both glad he's gone and that the psychotic fucker suffered every second of these long years."

Harry couldn't disagree, so he offered a kind smile instead. "How's like been for you?"

And so the fell into an easy conversation about their jobs and this children, and they continued it on the way back after the inheritance issue was sorted out. When they parted, it happened with a 'casual' shake of the hands (Harry felt the electricity jolt to his nether regions and the look on Draco's face insinuated the same for the Slytherin).

That night, Harry didn't let Ginny touch him, fearing he'd lose that jolt and he couldn't wipe the grin off his face when the first of many dirty letters arrived at midnight.

They didn't see each other again until they saw their sons off. They'd spent years sending each other deliciously salacious letters, so when their eyes found each other again, Harry didn't even need the other man's touch to feel the electricity. They'd decided long ago that they'd at least try _something_ when they saw each other, which was what that head-nod was all about.

_Are you ready for me?_

Harry's response was an eager confirmation.

After their little moment, Harry had a loving, fatherly chat with his children.

Scorpius, however, turned to Draco and bluntly asked, "Are you at least going to get him some flowers after that intense eye-sex?"

A smirk crossed Draco's features and he very nearly threw his son towards the train, excited for what was to come next.

**Feedback?**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I am not profiting from my hobby.**

**Meaningful**

**-Jinko-**

**-PART TWO-**

Harry told Ginny that he had something to deal with and that he wasn't likely to be back for dinner. She wasn't to worry if he wasn't back during the night, actually, he'd said. It wasn't something that frequently happened, so Ginny nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek before taking their baby girl, Lily, with her back to their home.

Draco told Astoria that he had a few projects to catch up on at work. That was all that he needed to say before she rolled her eyes and Apparated away. Astoria wouldn't have cared for whatever it was Draco was doing provided his projects kept the money coming in. He had to pay for her needs, after all, and her needs were quite expensive. Even though Harry had given them every last Knut of Draco's original inheritance from Lucius, Astoria really knew how to burn holes into pockets. They weren't in any trouble financially, but it was time to divorce the stupid woman and he knew it.

But that was all shoved to the back of his mind the moment he turned back around and saw Harry staring up at him. He was alone, standing in his nondescript robes with his hands shoved in his pockets, eyeing him with those massive emerald eyes. A shiver ran down his back and a small smirk found its way to his lips. The smirk just about faltered when he saw Harry lick his own lips, unconsciously, then he cocked his head to his left. A simple nod was Draco's response and they Apparated away.

* * *

They'd both agreed in their letters that it would be best for them to meet in Muggle London. So by the time they met up in the small coffee shop in a hidden alley, both had gotten rid of their robes and were in jeans and shirts. Draco had on an extra layer of a blazer, but that was quickly shrugged out of when they sat down together. Quickly, Harry noticed that they'd also removed their wedding bands.

Just looking at him had the sparks returning to Harry's body. Merlin, Draco was beautiful. He might have aged and now resembled Lucius more than ever now, but there was still that gorgeous side of him that was obviously his mother's genetics.

And from the way Draco was eyeing him up just as much. Deep inside him, Harry hoped that Draco was just as pleased as he was.

The coffee shop really was small. Looking around, Harry guessed it was a place mainly used by Muggle university students or even artists looking for inspiration. Every piece of furniture was industrial. The chairs were iron, the tables were old work benches and the large art decorations were made of wrought iron, broken tiles, mirrors and glass.

Harry took this all in before he'd spoken a single word to Draco. It wasn't until a worker came up to them and asked them for their order that either opened their mouths to speak.

"Short black, thanks," Draco said crisply, barely looking up at the waitress. She was dressed in all black with a white apron tied around her waist. That was all that he saw, and Harry was sure of it. He'd have a much different look on his face if he saw that their waitress had half her head shaved with the rest dyed bright red.

"A strong latte, please," Harry requested. She smiled at him and jotted this down. She then left them alone.

Harry shifted in his chair, aware of how quiet he and Draco were now that they were face to face. He almost couldn't believe that this was the same man who quite openly wrote about how badly he wanted Harry's cock inside him.

Draco, too, shifted a little and rolled his sleeves up his arms. Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to the tattoo etched into Draco's skin and he recalled his own written words to Draco based on that Mark. He'd secretly (though, those secrets weren't secret to Draco-Harry's bared all when he wrote to him and Draco did the same to Harry) longed to trace his tongue around every groove and indentation. He wanted to bite it. He wanted to make it red and bruised and mark Draco for himself. It would be the ultimate win over Voldemort. Voldemort had managed to claim such a beautiful being and Harry wanted to make his own claim over the last thread of power that bastard had left on the blonde. He was getting hard in his jeans, again, just by looking at the dressed man.

And when Harry's tore his eyes away from Draco's Mark, he knew that Draco had intended to get Harry worked up like that. There was a glint in the silver depths that told Harry that Draco was playing with him.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut his jaw with an audible click when the waitress returned with a bottle of water and two glasses for her customers.

"Awesome art," she said of the Dark Mark and it was then that Draco realised what the waitress actually looked like. From his vantage point, he could see the black outlining of what could have been a spider or a scorpion from under the right sleeve of her tee shirt. There was also a clear tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

"It's a pity it's one of the greatest regrets of my life." Draco's voice was smooth and had Harry shifting in his seat for a completely different reason. His jeans were getting tight far too quickly. The times he'd imagined that voice reading out those naughty letters-the times he'd _gotten off_ imagining that voice-outstripped any fantasy he'd had as a teenager.

The waitress didn't seem too pleased with Draco's answer and she left with disappointment.

"I think you could have offended her," Harry said with a small smile.

"If she knew what it really meant, she'd regret it, too."

"Like someone who doesn't read Chinese or Japanese getting a kanji tattoo only to find out it means something completely different than what the book said it did?"

Draco laughed a little at the comparison. "It's a little different. I knew what it meant."

"Okay, so it's like she just complimented your tattoo that said 'I'm being royally fucked with' in a different language."

That got a wider smile out of Draco. "I believe that's exactly what this says."

Harry nodded his head and reached out just briefly. His index finger brushed the arch of Draco's hand where it was resting on the table. The lightning struck them both and lingered when Harry removed his finger quickly.

"You're teasing," Draco accused softly.

Harry leant forward, resting on his elbows. "You've been teasing me for years and you know exactly what I want to do with that Mark of yours." His eyes darted down at the mark before he made eye contact with Draco again and he sat back down properly.

"I'm a Slytherin. Teasing is how we play."

A crash came from under the table as Draco reached out with his foot and gently ran it along Harry's calf, causing Harry to bash his knee into the underside of the table.

"Ever a subtle Gryffindor, aren't you?" Draco taunted and retracted his foot.

Harry could feel it in the air around them. Their magic was zapping and sizzling between them, and he knew straight away how amazing this day was going to be. Draco was clearly thinking the same thing, which he proved by leaning in over the table this time and muttering, "I'm a little hard right now, to tell you the truth."

When Draco sank back into his chair, he spread his legs a little and clearly pressed his hand to the growing bulge Harry could see. Harry's eyes quickly took in the rest of the shop to make sure no one else could see and he was thankfully blocking the view of Draco from everyone else.

"Are you? Are you hard, Potter?"

Harry grabbed the bottle of water and poured himself a glass before downing it quickly. Draco's hand moved harder, more obvious, and he moaned provocatively, overacting the pleasure he was bringing himself.

"Shhh," Harry hissed, suddenly blushing bright red at the thought of them getting caught. Not that he was scared of being caught by Ginny. No, that thought never once crossed his mind. He was more worried about the other people realising Draco was touching himself in public.

"Are you hard, _Harry_? I just want your answer."

"I-I am, a little," Harry admitted, though he was becoming more and more aroused by the sight of Draco fondling himself, despite the fear of it becoming public knowledge.

Draco wetted his lips before he sat up straight again and placed himself at the table properly. There wasn't even the slightest hint of a flush on his pale cheeks and that angered Harry a little. It turned him on more, though. Sweet Merlin, he couldn't wait to discover if Draco really was as flexible as he claimed himself to be in the letters.

"Let's just skip the coffee, eh?" Harry suggested, tugging at the denim surrounding his crotch to try loosening the pressure.

"This is fun," Draco objected, smirking at his future lover. "You're all prim and proper and embarrassed at the thought of someone seeing me spread out for you like that."

"You were moaning like a creature in heat."

"Does that bother you?"

"When we're in public, yes."

"But not so much when we make it to bed?"

Harry scoffed. "I doubt we'll spend much time in a bed."

He smiled when Draco's eyebrows quirked quickly at his words and the smirk returned to his amazing mouth. "You fancy you'll fuck me against a wall before we get to the bed?"

"I fancy I'll fuck you against the door before we get to a wall."

The mental image had Draco's mouth going a little dry so he poured his own glass of water and finished it off quicker than Harry had.

"In fact," Harry continued, realising he had the upper hand suddenly; "I reckon there's a hidden alleyway somewhere around here. I could have you bent over with your _Muggle jeans_ around your ankles before we were completely out of sight from the people. I'd open you up with my fingers-three of them-but then I'd fuck you so hard. I'd be hip deep inside you, Malfoy, and I'd have to shut you up because you'd be moaning so loud that you'd catch people's attention and we can't really have them interrupting us, can we? We'd be so dirty, up against the brick walls." He reached forward and pulled a few strands of Draco's hair away from where it was tucked back behind his ears. A pleased grin found Harry's lips when he found the tips of Draco's ears had started to turn pink. "Your hair would fall out of place for once, Malfoy. I'd fuck your hair loose from this band…"

"Fuck coffee," Draco breathed and stood abruptly, grabbing his blazer. Harry saw the thick outline of Draco's cock pressing against his trousers and got up to follow him. They passed the tattooed waitress, who had their coffees in hand and ignored her protests, and made it outside and into the sun within seconds of leaving their table.

A gasp quickly came from Harry's throat as Draco's fingers clasped on to his wrist and the blonde dragged him into an alley and out of sight. The moment they were hidden away, Harry pushed Draco into the nearest wall and crushed their lips together in their first kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and it was wet and dirty and everything they'd promised each other. Harry's arms quickly made their way around Draco's waist, dragging him in close and pressing their bodies together and Draco's arms encircled Harry's shoulders, forcing their mouths in closer. The blazer was dropped to the ground and forgotten.

Harry didn't know about Draco, but he was beyond happy that they'd given up on the coffee. Whatever beans they used in their coffee would have only served to be an injustice to the way Draco tasted.

Draco was the third person Harry had ever kissed and he was so much better. He pushed against Harry just as strong as Harry pushed into him, giving Harry exactly what he was giving. He wasn't giving in the way Ginny did.

Harry's hands started in on Draco's shirt, pulling it from his jeans to give him access to the beautiful, flawless skin underneath. Draco groaned into the kiss, suckling on Harry's tongue, when Harry's hand swept up his side, over his hip and up his ribs. The other hand was above the shirt, rubbing over his shoulder blades and into his hair.

Their bodies moved against each other, rubbing and dragging, with hisses and groans tearing from their lips as they were assaulted by the sensations. Somewhere, Harry didn't know where, but somewhere along the way, their lips parted and Draco started abusing the long stretch of skin that was Harry's neck. He wasn't gentle in the slightest, licking harshly with his strong tongue and biting down with teeth that were much too sharp for an omnivore. Hands moved down his front, up and down, but never below Harry's hips. Harry just tilted his head back and let Draco do what he wanted and by the time he pulled away to look up at Harry's face, his lips were swollen and red and his eyes were blown black with a small ring of silver glinting up at him.

It was a temptation Harry couldn't resist. With one hand cupping the back of Draco's head, he pulled him to him, claiming those engorged lips, suckling on the top lip at first and biting on the bottom lips when they parted.

Nimble fingers caught Harry's shirt buttons as Draco ached to get to Harry's skin. As he pushed each button through its partnering hole, Harry quickly untucked the now-offensive material from his own jeans just in time for Draco to push it over his shoulders and down his arms.

Harry ducked in for another kiss as Draco's hands moulded themselves to Harry's hips, but a crash to Harry's left had them pausing.

"Oh," the waitress from before just about squeaked, blinking stupidly at the sight. She had dropped the bag of garbage she'd been putting out; the rubbish bag had tipped over and the trash was now scattered before her feet.

Draco was the first to move. He quickly bent down and picked up their discarded clothes before he grabbed Harry's hand-this time-and dragged him in deeper into the alley and around a corner that lead them to a dead end. Certain they weren't being followed, he slipped his free hand into the back pocket of Harry's jeans and pressed their chests together.

"Get us out of here, yeah?" Draco suggested, latching on to Harry's earlobe with his clever mouth.

Harry gasped and grabbed at Draco's bicep before he took a single step backwards with a twirl that had them popping out of the alley and under a roof of a place he'd been in only a few times before.

He was a little surprised that he'd been able to concentrate strongly enough to get them to the house in one piece.

Realising that they weren't in some hotel room, Draco forced his body away from Harry's and looked around. "Where are we?"

The room was tidy, but it clearly wasn't lived in. It was a small bedroom, with the main feature being a humble bed. It had two drawers on either side of it, a large chest of drawers against the wall closest to him, and there was a full-length mirror on the opposite wall. The door to the room was beside the mirror. The final wall had a single window stretched over it and a thin curtain preventing them from being seen. Everything was made of a dark oak that smelled fresh. Everything Draco was seeing was brand new.

"We're at Godric's Hollow," Harry said slowly when Draco's face turned back to him after examining everything.

A pale eyebrow shot up. "As in…?"

"I've been rebuilding the home I was born in." Harry moved over to the closest wall and ran his hand down it, examining how the paint turned out. "Ginny and the kids don't know about it."

"Potter, that's…" Draco was overwhelmed by it, and it was something he wasn't even bothering to hide. Had it been a decade earlier, he certainly would have acted as if he wasn't affected by something like this, but it was different now.

"I know," Harry agreed with a small chuckle. "I just…a hotel room wasn't good enough."

The blonde folded his arms over his chest and snickered. "I don't know-those Muggles do know how to build impressive hotels these days."

Harry's chuckles got stronger and he quickly wrapped Draco up in his arms. Draco eyed the flesh before him, running his fingers over Harry's arms, before he kissed Harry chastely.

"This…this _thing_ that we have…"

"Shouldn't we be talking about this later? Before we kill the mood?"

Draco smirked up at him and dragged a single fingertip across Harry's exposed collarbone. It zapped Harry the way they knew it would. "I don't think much can kill this, Potter. I've tried."

Harry hummed at that but pushed Draco's shirt up anyway. His Slytherin raised his arms and let Harry slip it over his head and off his body.

Their lips joined again, softer this time, as if the location had softened whatever it was that was going on between them. It wasn't lessened, not in the slightest; it was just more appropriate for them to be gentle now that Harry had opened himself to Draco with such an offer.

With very little force, Harry moved Draco around and pressed him back until they'd reached the edge of the bed. Harry pushed Draco down enough to make him sit and then knelt before his former rival.

Draco's hands ran through Harry's hair while he undid Draco's shoe laces. The brunette slipped the expensive leather boots off his feet and followed through with the socks. He then knelt up properly, clasping on to Draco's thighs so that his thumbs could stroke the insides of his legs. Draco met him halfway, kissing him deeply, messing up his hair further than usual. Harry moved his hands up Draco's thighs, splaying his fingers to reach as much as he could and they shared a mutual groan when Harry's right fingertips brushed over the curved hardness trapped between Draco's left thigh and his jeans.

Harry got up without breaking the kiss and pushed Draco back further until he was lying back and Harry was covering him with his body. His right knee was between Draco's thighs, though not touching him at all, and his left was planted on the ground, beside the other side of Draco's right leg.

The kiss ended when Draco's hands moved over Harry's body, enticing Harry to move on. Harry ducked his head again, going for Draco's neck, mouthing and licking like Draco's skin was some amazing sweet. Draco's hands headed down, pausing on Harry's pectorals to rub at his hardening nipples and left them with a pinch, before brushing over his stomach and reaching his waistband. Smirking at the brunette, who raised his head the moment Draco started to tease, Draco's hands played by dipping his fingers in only as far as the first knuckle, deliberately avoiding the obvious erection that was very nearly poking out the top of Harry's jeans and shorts.

"You can be a right bitch, you know?" Harry grumbled but continued nibbling on Draco's collarbone. His hand cupped Draco's side and he ran it up to flick his thumb over Draco's own hard nipples.

It was almost like a reward when Draco's fingers worked on Harry's fly. The button popped open with a slight flick of Draco's wrist and the zip was dragged down seconds later. Grabbing both layers of material, Draco started to peel Harry's clothes off and managed to get it below his firm rear before it was out of reach.

Harry released Draco for just a moment to finish off Draco's task. He toed his shoes off and jumped off Draco for a second to push everything off.

Draco stopped him before Harry could return, sitting up and holding out a hand. "Hey, slow down," Draco breathed, eyeing his lover openly.

The years hadn't been bad on Harry at all. He was keeping fit with the Auror training, so even though they were at that age where the weight seemed inevitable, Harry was amazingly sculpted and it just about made Draco's mouth water. They were different from their school days. They'd filled out. Harry was definitely stronger in his chest and his arms than what Draco remembered. His stomach was missing the roundness Draco had seen on the other political figures in the Ministry and his thighs were still firm. He had his fair share of war scars, something Draco knew he wasn't without, himself. His cock was thick and full and red and stood out slightly curved from below his patch of dark curls. His clenching fists brought Draco's eyes to them-he had beautiful, strong hands that passed on that wonderful tingling sensation each time they touched. He smirked and leant back again, propping himself up on his elbows so he could keep his entertained eyes on Harry.

"What are you smirking about?" Harry asked, covering Draco and stealing a quick kiss from him.

"I reckon your hands are just the perfect size for my prick."

Harry laughed against Draco's mouth and moved away again, this time reaching for Draco's fly. "Shall we see?"

"Fuck yes, Potter."

With a chuckle, Harry bent forwards and kissed Draco's stomach, just under his small belly button. His nimble fingers undid the leather belt wrapped around Draco's hips and pulled it away. It was dropped behind him, falling to the floor with a heavy clank.

Draco lifted his hand and combed his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry's eyes looked up at Draco and the darkness Draco saw there took his breath away. They were so blown that his eyes were nearly completely black. He ran his hand down the side of Harry's face and cupped his cheek.

"I want you," Draco admitted. His voice was much huskier with arousal and it sent a spike of pure lust down Harry's body. He shivered with the intensity of it and pushed the button of Draco's jeans through its hole. The zip was lowered and Harry's mouth followed.

A delicious grin formed on Harry's mouth when it continued to hit skin. "No underwear, Malfoy?"

The blonde just smirked at him, lifting his hips as Harry started to pull his pants down. Harry was gentle with the rest of the zip, making sure it didn't catch on anything, and once it was down completely, he straightened up to yank on the jeans. Draco pulled his legs up to his chest, giving Harry the freedom to remove the last of his clothes. Harry got off the bed and tossed Draco's pants aside.

When Draco crawled up to lie on the bed properly, Harry's eyes travelled his body. The Slytherin was still very pale. The darkest points of his body were his two dusty nipples, the dip of his belly button, the pale curls of his pubic hair and his swollen dick. And his Dark Mark, of course. He had thin, beautifully shaped legs and arms. His wrists were particularly thin and his fingers were long. His chest wasn't as broad as Harry's but it was the size of a man. The lightest points of him were the three thin strips that spanned his chest as permanent scars. They'd been the only things they hadn't mentioned in the letters.

Harry got back onto the bed and moved over Draco, who instantly reached for him. His hands moved over Harry's chest, running down his sides, before they moved back up, brushing over tight nipples and Harry's neck and face to grab his glasses. Tenderly, Draco removed them and folded them before putting them down on the bedside table to his right.

"On my side, I see," Harry chuckled, lowering his mouth to kiss Draco's neck. It was so sweet and gentle that Draco moaned a little, letting his head fall to the side.

"Oh," Draco breathed and Harry did it again.

Harry's hands were caressing Draco's body, down his arms, entwining their fingers together before moving on to his hips, his thighs, his stomach and then down again. His lips found Draco's together and they melted on the mattress in a tangle of limbs, lips and wet tongues.

Neither had any experience with another man. They'd stayed loyal to their wives, both of whom they'd married soon after they graduated from their second chance at their seventh year at Hogwarts.

So when Harry's hand finally wrapped around Draco's hard length, he was almost scared of it. It was another man's penis and it was different. Draco's was thinner and straighter but the skin was just as smooth. His fingers moved and each touch had Draco shivering. The electricity from before was just as strong now as it had ever been. Draco's toes curled slightly as Harry dragged his hand over his cock. Nothing had ever felt so amazing before. His breath was quickly catching somewhere between his lungs and his mouth-it never came out the way it used to.

And as Harry's hand teased Draco, his free hand found his left arm. Harry grabbed it around his wrist and straightened it out. Draco's eyes followed him when he ducked his head down low and scraped his teeth over the dark lines there. Over the years, the Dark Mark had faded slightly, but even faded, it would always be black against his porcelain skin. Draco bit at his bottom lip as Harry released his skin to start tracing the Dark Mark with his tongue. His green eyes flickered up at Draco, his tongue pressing firm and hard against the lines and his hand got tighter around his prick.

"Potter," Draco moaned, thrusting into Harry's fist. His right hand grabbed at Harry's shoulder, but quickly moved up to his hair.

Harry groaned and started to rub against the sheets. He'd longed to do this with Draco for so long now that he could hardly believe it was happening. When he finished painting out the Dark Mark, he pulled back just slightly to examine it. It was shiny with his saliva and red where he'd bitten on it. He dived back down, biting at Draco's arm again, but suckling at the skin he brought up into his mouth. Draco's hips jutted up again, reacting to having his skin sucked on. Harry's teeth nibbled on the flesh and his longue soothed the pain and when he finally let go, a bruise was blossoming.

"Happy?"

Harry grinned and kissed Draco's mouth quickly. "Mine."

Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders as Harry straightened out above him, letting go of Draco so he could prop himself up on his elbows. "I've been yours since you saved me in the Room of Requirement." Harry lowered his hips down and Draco spread his legs to accommodate him. They both choked back a groan when their heated bodies touched. "Now, get on with it."

"Ever the romantic," Harry tsked and nipped Draco on his lobe as a punishment. They kissed again but this time it was Draco's hand that moved down their bodies. His long fingers grabbed both their cocks in a loose ring and stroked them both together. A groan came from Harry's throat and he pressed their foreheads together, looking down at what Draco was doing. Most of it was blurry thanks to his missing glasses, but when he squinted just right, it took his breath away. His cock was much darker than Draco's but they did look perfect together. Harry gasped when Draco's thumb stroked over the head of his own member, spreading the moisture he found there and slicking them up.

Harry shifted over and reached out for the bedside table. The sound of his hand rummaging through whatever was in there was the loudest noise they'd made since the initial pop of their entrance. He came back to Draco with a small bottle in his hand. It was clearly Muggle but that didn't bother Draco at all. Muggle products had their positives.

It was Harry's hand that removed Draco's and he sat back on his heels. He dropped the lube for just a moment so he could push Draco's knees on either side of him.

The blonde didn't have any shame. Had it been Harry in that position, on his back with another man between his legs, he was certain he would have blushed crimson all over. Instead, Draco was completely relaxed as if it was his place. And that thought brought a smile to Harry's face. Thinking that Draco was meant to be there with him was enough to send the butterflies happily buzzing. Not so much that they were uncomfortable, but enough to have him eager-more so than he was before.

Harry grabbed the lube again and popped the cap. He was calm as he drizzled a fair amount onto his hand and spread it around to warm it up. With firm hands, he gripped on to Draco's upper thighs and moved them up higher. Draco clicked on and held his knees up to his chest, spreading himself open for his soon-to-be lover.

Harry took in the sight, finding a man incredibly arousing for the first time in his life. Even with the blurriness of his damaged eyes, he could clearly see that Draco was beautiful. His alabaster skin got darker down there. His skin turned as brown as Harry's skin normally was stretched around his sack and it just got darker further back. Harry's fingers ran down Draco's shaft, trekking over the veins before trailing over and down his testes. He cupped them gently, fondling them with a grin, before they moved past his perineum and brushed over his hole.

This was the moment Harry was most worried about. Draco had promised him that it wasn't something that Harry should be scared about-apparently Draco had experimented since the first letter-but it was still in the back of Harry's mind.

"It's okay," Draco reminded him, squirming impatiently.

Harry nodded his head and gently eased his fingertip inside the hot channel. He felt Draco take in a deep breath and as he released, Harry pushed his finger in completely. A soft moan came from the blonde and Harry took this as a sign to continue. So he began to pump his finger in and out of Draco, feeling him open up to him under his ministrations, until Draco's breathing was sharp and low and his cock was stranding at complete attention. When he started to mewl, Harry added a second and scissored him wider, twisting his fingers from his wrist and moving in and out until Draco gasped, arching his back and catching the sheets in his fingers.

"Found it?" Harry asked, stealing a hasty kiss.

A satisfied moan was all that Draco gave him but it was enough.

Encouraged, Harry slipped in a third easily, realising that Draco was opening for him nicely. He was completely relaxed, taking in sharp gasps whenever Harry brushed over that pebble and looking lost in bliss. It was stunning and much more than Harry had expected.

"I'm ready," Draco told him, reaching out with one hand to run it up Harry's arm.

Harry blinked at him for a moment before he picked up the tube again and slicked up his prick. He shuffled closer and guided his cock to Draco's opening. The moment he breached him, Harry felt his eyes flutter at the sheer heat of him.

"Oh," Harry breathed, nearly feeling overwhelmed. The intense sensations he felt whenever he touched Draco scorched him.

And from the way Draco was breathing with his head pressing back against the pillow, Harry was sure Draco was feeling it as well. The Slytherin was tight-much tighter than Ginny ever was-and he took it slowly, pushing in inch by inch with a deliberate slowness to let Draco adjust.

But Draco just seemed to accept him. Harry slipped in just as easily as his fingers had until he was fully seated within him, cradled by his hips.

"Wow," Draco mewled, wrapping one leg around Harry's waist and propping his other foot against Harry's calf. "So good-so _full_."

Harry hummed at that, running his lips down Draco's neck. Another 'oh' was pulled from his lungs when Draco started to rock under him, using his leg to help guide Harry closer before he got the message. Harry took control and slipping out of Draco just that tiny bit before thrusting back in with a snap of his hips. The sweat started to build, along with Harry's pace, until Draco's hands slipped on his back and changed to dig his nails in to hold on.

It was all so natural. When they rocked together, neither missed a single move. Draco pushed his hips up the moment Harry ground his down and he snapped them back when Harry started to pull back. It was smooth and easy and natural, like they were meant to fit together. Before long, Harry was moving so that he barely had the tip of his head inside his blonde lover before pushing in so deep that Draco's breath caught in his throat.

And when he started to brush against that nub within Draco's hot channel, Draco started to get vocal. Words weren't said, but he gasped and groaned and moaned and mewled with each strong thrust, getting louder and louder. Harry hadn't been expecting it, but once it started happening, he found it beyond arousing. Just hearing how much Draco was enjoying himself was enough to give Harry pleasure.

Harry's eyes found Draco's and the intensity they initially had back in the train came back tenfold. They held each other's gaze for as long as they could, until Draco was arching back, pressing his head into the pillow again, his legs tightening around Harry's waist and his face scrunching up in pleasure. His body started to clench tight around Harry, letting Harry know that he was coming and dragging him over the edge with him.

His orgasm hit him hard and completely by surprise, but the hot pulsing of Draco's seed against his stomach was what really set him off. Harry's hips snapped against Draco's body and he spilled deep within his lover with his head buried in his neck, biting down. With the blood pounding in his ears, Harry could barely hear Draco's soft whimpers as he came down from his high until they were both panting, curled up together.

A weak hiss came from Draco's mouth when Harry slipped out of him, but Harry kissed him quickly and turned them so Draco could rest along his body.

Neither objected to the cuddling. It was something they'd written about and longed to experience. They were both looking forward to waking up together, in arms just as strong as their own, despite how corny it all sounded.

"Harry?" Draco asked. He made half a movement to show that he was considering getting up but quickly abandoned that thought.

Harry chuckled a little and kissed him on his forehead. "Sleep now. We'll talk when we can move."

Draco nodded his head against the brunette's chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

**All done. Thanks. Feedback would be appreciated thanks to my awful lemon-writing skills...**


End file.
